


You’ve Gotta Try This

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Desperation, Encouragement, F/M, I swear, M/M, Pegging, experimenting, i mean not really but, strap on, the last chapter will be worth the wait, this gets rhinky, this is kind of ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhett gives in to his desires and asks Jessie to do something new and exciting in the bedroom. He ends up loving it so much that he tells Link about it. Of course, Link wants to try it too. The problem is, Christy just isn’t into it. Link becomes desperate and his best friend offers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, baby,” Rhett kissed the top of Jessie’s head as he made his way into their living room after a long day at the studio.

“How was work?” she asked as she followed him to the plush sofa, both making themselves comfortable in each others’ embrace.

“The usual. We filmed a great one that’ll be released tomorrow, I think the fans will really like it.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Jessie gave him a beautiful genuine smile, “You’ve been working so hard. I think you deserve a reward.” Rhett bit his lip and smiled down at his wife as she slowly trailed her small hand up his thigh. Jessie leaned up to kiss his soft lips before standing and motioning for him to follow her to their bedroom.

After shutting the door behind them, she gently pushed Rhett until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m so proud of all of your hard work, baby,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “and tonight I’m going to let you fuck me in the ass so you understand how much I appreciate everything you do.”

This was something that Rhett absolutely loved to do, but rarely would Jessie allow it. He reached around and squeezed his wife’s ass with both hands, kneading the soft flesh. He pulled her tight denim shorts down and she shuffled out of them before kicking them aside. Jessie slowly, teasingly, removed her blouse and stood before her husband in only a simple black bra and thong.

Jessie turned to let Rhett get an eyeful of her perky ass. Rather than take the opportunity to touch her, Rhett let his hands drop to the mattress and sighed.

“What’s wrong, baby? You want a blowjob or something instead?” She moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “We can do whatever you want.”

“No. No, I uh, I want... anal,” Rhett looked down away from Jessie so she wouldn’t see the blush spreading across his face.

“I already told you to take my ass tonight, baby,” Jessie was confused now. Rhett sighed again and got up from the bed, walking toward his large closet. “What are you doing, Rhett?”

“Listen, I’m gonna ask you to do something and if you don’t want to then we never have to talk about it again, alright?” He said firmly as he rummaged through a pile of clothes. 

He found what he was looking for and returned to sit next to Jessie. He sat a shiny black box on the bed between them. “A shoebox?”

“No Jess, it’s not shoes.”

“Okay... well do you want me to open this?”

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. Jessie carefully removed the lid, revealing a small black dildo and a black leather harness with silver studding along the belt. Brows furrowed, she looked up at Rhett. “So you want... You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you wanted this, Rhett? And when did you buy this?” She gestured at the box.

“Dunno. I bought the thing a couple months ago though,” he said finally looking up from the floor.

She gave him a devilish grin and stood, slipping into the harness and making sure it fit well.

“You look so good like that, Jess,” Rhett breathed out as he started to palm his growing erection through his pants. 

“I do, don’t I?” She turned in a slow circle letting him take in the view. When she stopped, facing her husband, her eyes got dark. “Stand up and strip.”

Rhett was a little taken aback by the sudden dominance, but he obeyed anyway. Once he was naked Jessie commanded, “Get on your knees.”

“I don’t know about that Jess...” he was apprehensive, but when Jessie pushed him down he had no choice.

“Suck it,” she said as she wrapped her hand around her cock.

He licked the tip, feeling extremely self conscious yet getting harder as he took more of it into his mouth. “You look so good with a cock in your mouth, baby. I bet you’ll look even better with it in your ass.”

After a few more minutes of sucking, Jessie guided Rhett onto the bed. “You want it from behind or do you want to lay on your back?”

“Wanna see you,” Rhett whispered into her ear before positioning himself on his back, legs spread wide. “Wanna see how sexy you are when you fuck me.”

Jessie grabbed the lube from Rhett’s bedside table and poured some into the palm of her hand, slicking her cock up from tip to base. She then poured some more lube onto Rhett’s asshole, wanting to make sure it was as painless as possible. 

She positioned the tip of the cock at his entrance, “Are you sure you want this?”. Rhett just bit his lip and nodded.

She pushed forward just enough to allow the tip of the dildo to push past Rhett’s entrance. He threw his head back and a moan escaped from deep in his chest. After letting him get used to the feeling for a minute, Jessie slowly pushed in another inch, then another. Finally, when all five inches were inside Rhett, Jessie pulled back out slowly.

She continued her slow rhythm until Rhett started moaning for more, “Go faster, baby. Feels so good,” he reached one hand down to grip his own hard, dripping cock. With the other hand he started tweaking and rubbing his sensitive nipples.

She started to fuck him faster, “You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you Rhett? Taking this entire cock in your ass,” Jessie wouldn’t normally talk dirty like this, but seeing her husband coming undone like this just pushed her over the edge.

It wasn’t long until Rhett was pumping his hand over his cock furiously, and rocking his hips against Jessie to get all of the stimulation he could. “I’m gonna cum, Jessie. Fuck, you’re so good,” he said through clenched teeth as thick, creamy cum started flowing from his cock as his ass spasmed around the black dildo his wife had buried deep inside him. “Yeah, cum on my dick, Rhett baby,” Jessie pounded as fast as she could.

As Rhett rode out the last waves of his orgasm, Jessie gently pulled out of his ass and leaned down to kiss his thighs, working her way up his stomach before settling into bed next to him. 

“So you liked it, huh?” Jessie giggled as she kissed his lips.

“Mhmm,” Rhett was so blissfully satisfied he could barely manage to make a sentence. “You really knew how to work that thing.”.

“I just did what you do to me.”

“Damn, I’m really that good aren’t I?” Rhett chuckled as he pulled Jessie closer to him. 

“Yes you are baby, but we can talk about that later. Right now we need to shower and get to sleep.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Rhett said as the two of them got up and headed towards their shower together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rhett woke up to an empty bed and a quiet house. He got up, pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and headed to the kitchen. On the refrigerator he found a note from Jessie. 

_I took the kids to the zoo. We won’t be back until late this evening. Have a good day honey, we love you._

He tossed the note in the trash bin before grabbing a bottle of water and clambering to the living room to stretch out on the couch. 

After a few minutes of channel surfing, Rhett decided to give up on TV and check his phone instead. He had a text from Link.

**You busy today man?**

He typed out a quick reply: **No. I have the house to myself, come over if you want.**

Deep down, Rhett was hoping Link would come over because he wanted to tell him about his adventure with Jessie. It’s something that he would usually be very uncomfortable talking about, but it was such an amazing experience that he just had to share it with his best friend.

He went back to his bedroom to put on a pair of jeans just in case Link did decide to stop in. As he was zipping up his jeans, Rhett noticed the shiny black box in the corner of his closet. He smiled to himself, remembering how amazing last night was.

“You okay man?” Rhett was startled by a voice coming from behind him. “I knocked on the door for like five minutes, how did you not hear me?”

Link gave Rhett his signature goofy grin. “So you just let yourself in, huh?”

“Well yeah man, you told me to come over! What are you doing standing around up here anyway?” Link leaned around Rhett and peered into the closet.

Shuffling his body to block Link’s view, Rhett crossed his arms and huffed, “Quit it man! Why are you interrogating me and snooping in my closet, huh?”

“What are you talking about?! I asked you one question and I’m not snooping in anything! You got something to hide, brother?” Link crossed his arms to mirror the taller man.

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“It sure seems like you are.”

Sighing, Rhett relaxed his stance and uncrossed his arms, “Listen Link, I’m not hiding anything. I actually want to tell you something. But you have to swear to never breathe a word of this to anyone, alright?”

“Dang man, alright. You know you can tell me anything,” Link sat at the foot of the bed and patted the spot next to him, so Rhett followed. “What’s going on?”

Rhett took a deep breath, “Well, I did something last night. It’s something I’m not exactly proud of, but I don’t regret it either.”

“What did you do?”

“Uh, well, Jessie was involved. And it happened in the bedroom, uh,” he looked around the room, “in here.”

Link shifted uncomfortably, “Is it safe for me to be on this bed?” he laughed and so did Rhett.

“Yeah man, everything’s clean,” he chuckled again. “We tried something new.”

“What was it? And why are you telling me about it?”

“I’m telling you about it because it was great, man! It was so good. Good enough that I need to tell you about it, ha.”

When Rhett paused for a little too long, Link motioned for him to continue.

“Alright, so, last night I let Jessie fuck me.”

Link looked dumbfounded. “Dude. You and Jessie have been fucking for literal decades, what on earth are you talking about?!”

“No, Link, _she_ fucked _me_.”

“I’m not following.”

With a frustrated sigh Rhett got up and went to the closet, returning with the black box in hand. “Open this.”

Apprehensive, Link removed the lid from the box. He peered inside, not sure what he was looking at. Several seconds passed and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Holy shit, Rhett... Are you for real?”

Rhett put the lid back in its place and sat the box on his bedside table. “I’m dead serious. Listen man, it was actually amazing.”

“Didn’t it hurt?”

“It was uncomfortable at first, but I wouldn’t say it hurt.”

Link shook his head in disbelief, “How did you even get Jessie to do that?”

“It was so easy, Link. She was really into it, she really knew what she was doing too,” he chuckled and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wow,” was all he could manage to say.

“You know I wouldn’t be telling you about something like this unless I had a good reason. For real brother, you’ve gotta try this,” Rhett slapped a large hand down on Link’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“You think I should try it?!” Link shook his head. “I don’t know about this, dude.”

“Come on, just talk to Christy about it, I’m sure she’ll be into it.”

“If you really think I should, I guess I could talk to her tonight. Is it really worth it?”

“Would I ever lead you astray, bo?” 

A lopsided grin spread across Link’s face as he shook his head, “No, I s’pose not.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I just decided to separate it from the next (and final) part!

That evening Link returned home and quietly stepped through his front door. “Christy?” He called out for his wife nervously.

“In the shower!” She yelled back to Link.

He followed his wife’s voice to their large bathroom, pulling the shower door open, “Hey baby,” he drawled seductively in his southern accent. He took his shirt off over his head and reached to unbutton his pants.

“Link, what are you doing?” Christy giggled as her husband shimmied out of his pants and boxers.

“I’m getting in the shower.”

“But I’m in the shower,” she protested as he opened the door and invited himself in.

Link wrapped his arms around Christy and kissed her neck, “Exactly. I missed you today.”

”You weren’t even gone that long, Link.”

Christy realized she wasn’t going to win this battle, so the two of them showered quickly and headed back to their bedroom wrapped in towels. They sat down next to each other and Link looked into her eyes.

“Can we talk?”

“You know we can always talk about anything,” Christy moved to sit in Link’s lap.

He nodded his head, trying to get the courage to say the words. “I talked to Rhett about something this morning.” 

Christy nodded, encouraging Link to continue.

“Have you ever heard of, uh, pegging?” He swallowed hard.

“Pegging? No, it doesn’t sound familiar. Why?”

He sighed. “Well, you know what a strap on is?”

She looked taken aback. “Yes, I know what a strap on is, Link.”

“Alright, well, pegging is when a woman uses a strap on. On a man. You know?”

“Where is this going?”

“Rhett told me that he and Jessie tried it. And I don’t know, I think maybe... I think I’d like to try it.” His face burned with embarrassment but he did his best to look confident in what he’d just said. “He said it was really good and -“

“ _No._ Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” she stood up and moved to the closet to grab pajamas.

“We’re not even going to talk about it?” Link stood, following her.

“No we’re not. That’s just not right. I can’t believe Jessie would do that and I really can’t believe that Rhett would have the nerve to tell you about it,” she grabbed her clothes and stormed back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

“Christy, I’m sorry!” He called through the closed door. “I didn’t know it would be such a big deal to you!” He sighed and shook his head, gathering up pajamas of his own and heading to the guest bedroom. He was in for a long night and an even longer day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully and before he knew it, Rhett was pulling in to Link’s driveway to pick him up on Monday morning.

“Hey man,” Rhett greeted his best friend as he climbed into the passenger seat. Link only nodded his head as he buckled his seat belt and stared straight ahead out the windshield.

Rhett put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. “You alright, Link?”

“Yeah,” he answered without turning to look at the other man.

Rhett knew something was wrong but decided not to pressure Link into talking about it. He didn’t want to put him in a bad mood before filming, so he made a mental note to talk to Link afterwards.

After filming the first episode of the day, Link stood from behind the desk and addressed the crew. “Hey guys, I’m really just not feeling it today. Why don’t you all finish up here and go home early if you want to. We’ll pick up filming tomorrow.” With that he walked off towards his and Rhett’s office. 

Rhett hung back to help the crew clean up, something he or Link rarely did, before sulking off to the office himself. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him, locking it just in case any nosy crew members tried to wander in. “Link?”

”Go away, Rhett. I’m not in the mood.”

Rhett followed the voice up to the nap loft where he found Link laying on his stomach, face buried in pillows. “I drove us this morning. I can’t leave you here, bo.”

”Whatever man, just get outta here!”

“I said I’m not leaving and I meant it.”

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes before eventually Link turned over into his side facing Rhett. “It’s all your fault, man.”

”What the hell do you mean it’s my fault?! I don’t even know what the problem is!” Rhett yelled a little too loudly at his sensitive friend. He cringed at himself and turned on his side as well, now face to face with Link. “Sorry brother, I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please just tell me what’s going on. What did I do?”

Tears formed in Link’s eyes as he spoke, “You know what we talked about the other day? About you and Jessie? I mentioned it to Christy...” he paused and took a deep breath. “She got so upset, Rhett. I don’t know why but she was just so disgusted by it. We’ve barely talked to each other all weekend.”

”Dang, man... I didn’t expect her to react so badly. But listen, it’s not the end of the world. Couples disagree all the time, she’ll get over it soon enough and-“

”It’s not the fighting that’s upsetting me. I mean, it IS upsetting me, but I know she’ll get over it.”

A look of confusion spread across Rhett’s face. “If you’re not upset about her then I don’t understand what the issue is, dude.”

”It’s embarrassing,” Link turned over onto his back to avoid Rhett’s gaze.

”You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything with me, bo, you know that.” Rhett felt a twinge of pain in his heart knowing that his best friend would ever be hesitant to talk to him about anything.

Link sighed. “I want it so bad, Rhett.”

”Maybe she’ll come around. Warm up to the idea of it, you know?”

”No, she made it very clear how she felt about it. And I don’t want to wait! I don’t know why but the thought of it is just getting under my skin so bad and I can’t take it!” He pounded his fists into the mattress underneath him as he sat up.

Sitting up and moving next to him, Rhett sat quietly for a moment. “Listen, you’re going to think I’m crazy but, what if... what if _I_ help you out?” His gaze dropped to the floor.

Link scoffed. “Yeah right, like you talking to Christy is going to do anything but make it worse.”

”No, I mean what if I, you know...” he finally looked back at his friend desperately willing him to understand.

”I _don’t_ know, Rhett! Just say what you mean, I don’t have the patience for your shit right now.”

Rhett put a hand on Link’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “You know I love you like a brother, Link, and I’d do anything to make you happy. I’m asking you if... if you want me to fuck you.”

Link’s jaw dropped and he pushed Rhett’s hand away. “What is wrong with you?!”

”Listen, we don’t have to make this weird. This will be just another layer of our relationship. We won’t let this change anything, alright? Trust me, brother.” Rhett said as he scooted closer again.

Before Link could respond, Rhett was snaking his arm around the back of his neck and pulling him in. When their lips met, all of the anxiety of the past weekend melted away. He immediately gave in and kissed back, sucking gently on Rhett’s bottom lip and exploring with his tongue. The kiss was slow but passionate and it started a fire deep within Link.

Rhett pulled away and smirked at Link. “So is that a yes?”

”Where did you learn to kiss like that, McLaughlin?” Link joked and pulled him back in for more. Rhett grabbed at Link’s t-shirt until they were both pulling it off, then took his time kissing and exploring his neck and chest. He gently pushed Link down to lie on the bed, climbed on top of him, and suddenly sucked his nipple between his lips. Link gasped and grabbed a handful of Rhett’s hair.

After several more minutes of kissing, licking, and some playful biting, Rhett was so hard it was starting to ache. He stood up and slowly stripped off his clothing down to his boxers. His hand cupped his length through the fabric and he groaned. “Link, I need to take care of this. Take off the rest of your clothes.”

Without hesitation Link pulled off his jeans and boxers, laying sprawled out on the bed for Rhett’s hungry eyes to devour. He took his swollen cock in his hand and pumped slowly. “See something you like?”

Nodding, Rhett removed his final piece of clothing and began silently mirroring Link’s movements. It wasn’t long before he had to stop to keep himself from cumming too soon. “I can’t last much longer. We need to do this now.” He grabbed the bottle of lotion from the bedside table. “It’s not lube but it’ll have to do for now.”

Link pulled his knees up to his chest while Rhett pumped a generous amount of the lotion into his hand and slicked his member up. With the residual lotion on his middle finger he teased Link’s rim before pushing in to the first knuckle.

”Oh, _fuck_ , Rhett,” Link groaned at the new sensation.

”How is it, bo? You okay?” Rhett slowly worked the rest of his finger in before sliding partially back out.

”It’s weird. Good though,” he bit his lip and knitted his brows. “Don’t stop.”

That was all the assurance Rhett needed before slipping in a second slick digit. He twisted and thrusted his hand, finding a new confidence in what he was doing. When he was sure that Link was relaxed enough, he pulled his fingers out and moved closer to his friend.

Link nodded his head at Rhett. Without saying a word, Rhett lined the head of his cock up with Link’s entrance. He pushed forward just enough to watch the tip disappear.

” _Oh my god, Rhett_ ” his jaw went slack and he sighed.

He slowly sank further into the slick heat and both men couldn’t keep from grunting quietly. After a few more slow thrusts, Rhett sped things up. He could feel himself getting close, but he was determined to make Link cum first. Grabbing Link’s cock, he started stroking him in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Link was writhing around under Rhett, his cock twitching and shooting thick ropes of cum onto Rhett’s hand.

Rhett’s orgasm followed almost immediately. “Gonna cum in you, bo,” he grunted out as he released. Both men panted for a moment before Rhett pulled out and laid down beside Link.

Sighing, Link said “Thank you, Rhett. Seriously, brother,” he reached for the tissues on the nightstand and began to clean both himself and Rhett up.

”Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

Link smiled up at his best friend. “It was everything I wanted and more, bo.”

With that, the two men finished cleaning up and got dressed, ready to head home for the evening and eager to see what the next day had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first fic so be gentle.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr  
> @dink-it-and-link-it


End file.
